


indulgences

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2018 [21]
Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, F/F, February Ficlet Challenge, Femslash, Lesbian Vampires, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Of the modern age, Laura loves many things, but none as much as endless hot baths.





	indulgences

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2018 for day 21. swimming/bathing washing, my pairing today was carlau (obviously.)
> 
> Modern AU since I can't resist bringing these two (especially Laura) into the modern age.

Carmilla, I have always known, is a creature of comfort, even indulgence, her wants and desires are what drive her and her wishes have rarely ever been checked all her long life, not by lover or foe alike, as far as I have seen and understood.

But this, here, is an indulgence I can find no fault in, for it is among my own list of favoured activities to engage in, and all the better for the modern age, the luxuries of which I couldn’t have dreamt of even in my wildest dreams in my youth.

It is my turn in the bath now, soaking my limbs which often cannot seem to get warm when it’s winter, and I still hesitate to go out and warm myself with another’s life, sustaining myself through Carmilla’s generosity. Now the warmth of the water sinks into my cold preternatural bones. Carmilla’s fingers threading through my hair as she washes it make me shiver right to my center, in these moments I cannot find the hate in me that is bound to our love, as she said so very long ago, this is all love and joy, easy effortless intimacy.

Not long after, when my hair has been rinsed, Carmilla’s hand wanders down my body, under the sudsy surface of the water, to settle between my legs. It used to make me blush and shy away in the inexperience of my former innocence but those days are long gone, turned to dust. Now, I close my eyes and give myself over to the pleasure Carmilla gives me so easily. 

‘All over clean now?’ Carmilla asks when I am reduced to a deliciously shivering being of languid afterglow, I hear a smirk in her voice as she teases me, for what she did was far from mere washing.

I move my head, leaning it against the lip of the tub, and look up at her, though I do not need to look far. She’s kneeling by the tub, arm on the lip and her head pillowed on it, she looks not a day older than when we met, but neither do I or never will either of us. In this moment I choose not to care, as I so often do in this modern age so far removed from my birth. A strand of her untameable wild hair has escaped it’s messy bun and is floating on the water and I love her desperately. 

I nod and she bends down to kiss me hungrily, devouring the moans of my second peak which comes quicker than quick because I imagine my mouth on her later and her fingers are sinfully wicked.

When we are done ‒ when she has perched on the lip of the tub and I have been between her legs, tasting the soap-arousal taste of her, after she has cracked the porcelain with her grip ‒ the water is still war, and I feel alive once more, thankful of all the precious indulgences of creature comforts that Carmilla has gifted me a chance to experience.


End file.
